Two-Face
Two-Face (in frühen deutschsprachigen Comic-Ausgaben Doppelgesicht) ist neben Joker, Pinguin und Riddler einer der Hauptgegenspieler des DC-Comics-Superhelden Batman, erschaffen von Bob Kane und Bill Finger. Seinen ersten Auftritt hatte er im August 1942 in Ausgabe 66 von Detective Comics. Seither trat er in zahlreichen weiteren Comic-Alben, Zeichentrickserien, Videospielen und Film-Adaptionen in Erscheinung und wurde eine beliebte Figur der Popkultur, deren Konterfei unzählige Merchandising-Artikel ziert. In seinen bisherigen Realverfilmungs-Auftritten wurde er 1995 in Batman Forever von Charakterdarsteller Tommy Lee Jones- und 2008 in The Dark Knight von Aaron Eckhart verkörpert. Für die Batman Live Bühnen-Show, die 2011-12 durch die USA und dann weiter nach Europa tourte, übernahm Christopher D. Hunt den Part. Als rechtschaffener Bezirksstaatsanwalt Harvey Dent wurde er 1989 in Batman von Billy Dee Williams und 2014 in der Serie Gotham von Nicholas D’Agosto gespielt. Zuletzt lieh ihm 2017 (im englischen Original) Star Trek-Legende William Shatner im Zeichentrickfilm Batman vs. Two-Face seine Stimme. Charakterbiographie Harvey Dent wuchs unter schwierigen Bedingungen auf. In seiner Kindheit wurde er von seinem alkoholkranken Vater körperlich und geistig misshandelt, was zur Bildung heftiger Aggressionen führte. All diese negativen Gefühle wie Hass und der Wille zur Gewalttätigkeit wurden von Harvey permanent unterdrückt, bis diese zu einer latenten schizophrenen Persönlichkeitsstörung anwuchsen. Dennoch schaffte er es, dank seiner strengen ethischen Grundsätze und durch viel harte Arbeit, ein Universitäts-Stipendium zu erlangen und nach erfolgter Promotion schlussendlich im Alter von nur sechsundzwanzig Jahren Gotham Citys jüngster Bezirksstaatsanwalt zu werden. Außerdem erhielt er von der Presse aufgrund seines überdurchschnittlich guten Aussehens sehr bald den Spitznamen “Apollo Harvey“, was gelegentlich zu gutmütigen Sticheleien zwischen ihm und seinem guten Freund Bruce Wayne führte. Er ging völlig in seinem Beruf auf, Recht und Ordnung in der Stadt aufrecht zu erhalten, war absolut unbestechlich und wurde einer der ersten Unterstützer, Verbündeten und sogar Freunde von Batman. In jenen Tagen bildete er zusammen mit dem Dunklen Ritter und Commissioner James W. Gordon ein Triumvirat, um gemeinsam den damaligen König der Unterwelt von Gotham, Carmine “Der Römer“ Falcone, zu stürzen. Während dieser Zeit wurde sein Temperament zunehmend hitziger und auch seine seit Jahren angestaute Wut machte sich allmählich bemerkbar, was Batman und Gordon großen Anlass zur Sorge gab und sogar befürchten ließ, dass Dent der als “Holiday“ bekannte Rächer sein könnte, der des Nachts prominente Verbrecher aufspürte und ermordete. Die Allianz mit Batman und dem Polizeichef von Gotham kam mit dem Prozess gegen den Gangsterboss Sal “Boss“ Maroni zu einem jähen Ende. Dieser verdächtigte Dent ebenfalls “Holiday“ zu sein, der kurz zuvor seinen Vater getötet hatte. Um sich zu rächen, schmuggelte “Boss“ Maroni ein Fläschchen voll Säure in den Gerichtsaal, das er Dent ins Gesicht schüttete, ehe irgendjemand schützend eingreifen konnte. Der Schock und die grotesk entstellte linke Gesichtshälfte führten zu einem kompletten geistigen Zusammenbruch und trieben ihn in den Wahnsinn. Die seit Jahren in seinem Inneren schlummernde Schizophrenie brach mit aller Macht hervor und führte zur Bildung einer zweiten Persönlichkeit: Two-Face – Ein notorischer Krimineller als Gegenpart zum rechtschaffenen Harvey Dent – Besessen von der Dualität und gefangen im ewigen Zwiespalt zwischen Recht und Unrecht, Ordnung und Chaos, Gut und Böse. Seither ist ein doppelköpfiger Silberdollar, dessen eine Seite er zerkratzt hat, sein permanenter Begleiter, den er ständig wirft, um jedwede gewichtige Entscheidung zu treffen. Landet die beschädigte Seite oben, ist dies üblicherweise der Auftakt zu einem Verbrechen, doch ist die intakte Seite der Münze zu sehen, kann es durchaus sein, dass Two-Face die Beute eines eben begangenen Raubüberfalles wieder zurück gibt oder einen beabsichtigten Mord doch nicht begeht. Obwohl es mehrere Versuche gab, Harvey Dent in Form von Therapien und auch kosmetischen Operationen wieder herzustellen, kommt seine “böse Hälfte“ immer wieder zum Vorschein und treibt ihn zurück ins Zwielicht der Gesetzlosigkeit. Sofern er nicht auf der Fluch ist und/oder einen verbrecherischen Masterplan verfolgt, sitzt er im Arkham Asylum, der Anstalt für geistesgestörte Kriminelle ein. Erscheinungsbild Harvey Dent ist groß, athletisch und überdurchschnittlich attraktiv mit feingeschnittenen, ebenmäßigen Gesichtszügen, vollem dunklen Haar und tiefblauen Augen. Nach dem Säureattentat im Gerichtsaal ist seine linke Gesichtshälfte schwer entstellt. Die Hauptcharakteristika seiner Verunstaltung sind runzelige und blasige Haut, ein hervorquellendes glasiges Auge ohne Lider und eine linke Mundhälfte mit aufgeworfenen, verzogenen Lippen und freiliegenden Zähnen. Die Haare seiner linken Kopfhälfte sind je nach künstlerischer Gestaltung grau, weiß oder gar nicht mehr vorhanden. Genauso variiert die Farbe seiner missgestalteten Seite zwischen grün, grau, blau und purpurn. Gekleidet war Two-Face ursprünglich in einen Anzug dessen rechte Seite schlicht braun- und die Linke lila kariert ist. Dazu ein links hellblaues- und rechts weißes Hemd und eine links schwarze- und rechts braune Fliege. Seine Garderobe wurde seither vielfach überarbeitet, doch sind die Hauptmerkmale stets beibehalten worden: ein zweifarbiger Anzug mit Hemd und Krawatte oder Fliege. Häufig ist auch die komplementäre Kombination schwarz-weiß und in jüngerer Vergangenheit auch schwarz-rot oder ein schlichter Anzug dessen linke Seite mit Brandflecken und löchern übersäht ist. Alternative Entstehungsgeschichten Batman: The Animated Series Für die mehrfach preisgekrönte Zeichentrickserie wurden einige Aspekte von Harvey Dents Hintergrund angepasst, um diese etwas kindgerechter zu gestalten. Hier beruht seine gespaltene Persönlichkeit auf einem dramatischen Erlebnis in seiner Kindheit. Dort wurde er von einem Rabauken so lange tyrannisiert, bis er die Beherrschung verlor und diesen zusammenschlug. Als er später erfahren hatte, dass der andere Junge im Krankenhaus lag (eigentlich wegen einer Blinddarmreizung), dachte er, er hätte ihn ernstlich verletzt und schwor sich, nie wieder seine Wut herauszulassen. Der Zorn und die angestaute Aggression eines ganzen Lebens führte zur Entstehung seiner als “Der große, böse Harvey“ (engl.: “Big, Bad Harv“) bezeichneten zweiten Persönlichkeit. Jahre später, während Dent im Wahlkampf für seine zweite Amtsperiode als Bezirksstaatsanwalt war, gelang es Gangsterboss Rupert Thorne, das psychiatrische Gutachten zu stehlen. Mit diesem plante er ihn zu erpressen und lockte ihn in eine Raffinerie, um die Bedingungen auszuhandeln. Dent jedoch wurde derart provoziert, dass “Big, Bad Harv“ hervorbrach und es kam zu einer Auseinandersetzung infolge der, trotz Batmans Eingreifens, einer der gewaltigen Chemikalientanks explodierte und Dents gesamte linke Körperhälfte verunstaltete. Der Schock über die Schwere seiner Entstellung, führt zu einer Vermengung beider Persönlichkeiten und somit zur Entstehung des schurkischen Two-Face. The Dark Knight In Chris Nolans vielgelobtem Spielfilm ist Harvey Dent zunächst der, ganz im Sinne der Comic-Vorlage, unbestechliche und rechtschaffene Staatsanwalt, der gleichermaßen gnadenlos gegen das organisierte Verbrechen- als auch gegen die Korruption innerhalb der Polizei von Gotham vorgeht und von der Presse als “Der Strahlende Ritter“ (engl.: “The Bright Knight“) bezeichnet wird. Während eines Komplottes, das der geheimnisvolle Joker schmiedet, werden sowohl Dent als auch seine Verlobte Rachel (Bruce Waynes Jugendliebe) gefangengenommen und an zwei verschiedenen Orten in Gotham festgehalten – Gefesselt und umgeben von Benzinfässern, an denen Bomben mit Zeitzündern angebracht sind. Mit brutaler Gewalt bringt Batman den Joker dazu, zu verraten, wo die beiden versteckt sind. Der teuflische Clown aber hat sich einen grausamen Scherz erlaubt und die Plätze vertauscht, sodass Batman, der eigentlich Rachel retten wollte, während Commissioner Gordon sich um Dent kümmern sollte, nun einem aufgelösten Staatsanwalt gegenübersteht. Die Bomben explodieren und Rachel kommt ums Leben. Dent jedoch, durch einen erfolglosen Fluchtversuch mit benzingetränkter Kleidung, geht in Flammen auf und erleidet, trotz Batmans Bemühungen ihm zu helfen, schwerste Verbrennungen an seiner linken Gesichtshälfte. Nachdem er mit Rachel alles verloren hat, was seinem Leben Sinn gibt, und einigen manipulativen Einflüsterungen des Jokers, verliert er den Verstand und begibt sich als Two-Face auf einen Rachefeldzug gegen all jene, die ihn in seinen Augen verraten haben. Sonstiges * Die Inspiration zu Two-Face war die klassische Schauergeschichte “Der seltsame Fall des Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde“ (engl.: “The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde“) von Robert Louis Stevenson aus dem Jahr 1886 bzw. dessen gleichnamiger Verfilmung von 1931 mit Fredric March in der Titelrolle. * Two-Face gilt nach dem Joker als Batmans zweitgefährlichster Gegner. Dies nicht zuletzt, da er den Dunklen Ritter vor einen Gewissenskonflikt stellt, der zum einen den Verbrecher Two-Face aufhalten möchte, zum anderen aber die Hoffnung hegt, seinen alten Freund Harvey irgendwann doch retten zu können. * Es war seinerzeit geplant, Two-Face auch in der Batman-Fernsehserie von 1966 in Erscheinung treten zu lassen. Dort sollte er ein TV-Moderator sein, der verrückt wurde, nachdem ein Monitor vor seinem Gesicht explodierte und so für die bekannte Entstellung sorgte. Als Darsteller sollte Western-Legende Clint Eastwood besetzt werden. Letztendlich kam dies aber niemals zustande, da die Produzenten der Ansicht waren, dass der Charakter zu düster und zu erschreckend für den eher leichtherzigen und farbenfrohen Stil sei, den man für die Serie eingeschlagen hatte. Galerie 1942-twoface.png|''Two-Face, 1942 - Gezeichnet von Batman-Schöpfer Bob Kane'' 1992-twoface.png|''Two-Face in "Batman: The Animated Series", 1992 - Gezeichnet von Bruce W. Timm'' 1995-twoface.png|''Two-Face in Joel Schumachers "Batman Forever", 1995 - Dargestellt von Tommy Lee Jones'' 2008-twoface.png|''Two-Face in Chris Nolans "The Dark Knight", 2008 - Dargestellt von Aaron Eckhart'' two-face_brave-bold.png|''Two-Face in "Batman: The Brave and the Bold", 2008-2011'' TF_Batman-Live-Show_01.png|''Two-Face in der "Batman Live"-Show, 2011-12 - Dargestellt von Christopher D. Hunt'' 2015-twoface.PNG|''Two-Face in "Arkham Knight", dem dritten Teil der Arkham-Videospiel-Reihe, 2015'' two-face_jl-action.png|''Two-Face in "Justice League Action", 2016'' two-face_bm-vs-tf_portrait.png|''Two-Face im Animationsfilm "Batman vs. Two-Face", 2017 - Im englischen Original gesprochen von William Shatner'' Siehe auch * Two-Face (Animated Series) * Two-Face (Batman Forever) * Two-Face (The Dark Knight) * Two-Face (Arkhamverse) * Two-Face (The Brave and the Bold) en:Two-Face pl:Dwie Twarze (DC) Kategorie:Batman-Schurke Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Filmbösewicht Kategorie:Comic-Schurke Kategorie:DC Comics-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Dissoziativ Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Böses Genie Kategorie:Charismatisch Kategorie:Gefallener Held Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Oberschurke Kategorie:Extravagant Kategorie:Psychotisch Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Schurke aus Animationsfilm Kategorie:Tragisch Kategorie:Verbrecher